Star Wars: Dani's Tale
by Frontline
Summary: Rebel soldier is assigned to the crew of a Tuna Boat under the command of an acerbic captain...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

 _Tatooine, Mos Eisley Spaceport_

Dani Routdavi stood up as the Tuna Boat descended towards the landing bay, whipping up a cloud of dust as it settled on it's landing struts. A tall woman with black hair and sun-bronzed skin, she was dressed in a tan tunic and trousers with sturdy boots, a heavy-looking pack at her feet. The Tuna Boat's ramp lowered with a faint whirr and a woman dressed in a dark green jumpsuit came into view, her blond hair framing her face. Hefting her pack onto her shoulders, Dani made her way towards the ramp, getting a better look at the woman as she approached. She had strong cheekbones that made her look striking, carrying a BlasTech blaster pistol on her hip.

'Come on,' she said, folding her arms across her chest. 'We're on a tight schedule.'

Before Dani could reply, she headed back up the ramp.

##################

She lead Dani onto the Bridge, where a dark-haired man in a rough jacket was leaning over a holo-chart.

'Is this her, Tara?' He asked, looking up from the chart and Dani's eyes narrowed.

'Yes, I'm her,' she said and the man turned towards her.

'And I'm Captain Abrajoma Bencro. Now, find a seat and strap in.'

'Yes, sir,' Dani said, taking the empty seat at the sensor console at the back of the bridge and fastening her safety harness. She felt a faint tremor run through the hull as they took off and she glanced around. Abrajoma and Tara were sitting in the two seats in the centre of the bridge, their flight harnesses fastened. In front of them was a grey skinned Dug, his long prehensile arms dancing over the flight controls. Next to him, a blue-skinned Mon Calamari female sat with an air of serene calm, her lips moving soundlessly as she tapped commands into her console. On the other side of the bridge, a dark-skinned Korrunai male was sitting next to a black-furred Wookie, almost invisible in the gloom of the bridge.

'We've cleared orbit,' the Dug announced and Abrajoma nodded.

'Thank you, Bisweis,' he said, turning to the Mon Calamari. 'Tiar?'

'Course is plotted,' she said, her voice sounding almost melodic. 'Ready to enter hyperspace.'

'Make the jump,' Abrajoma said and Bisweis grabbed the Hyperspace Acctuators, pushing the levers forward. Nothing happened for a second and then there was a brief sensation of speed as they jumped, the star field being replaced by the swirling maelstrom of hyperspace.

'Alright,' Abrajoma said, up fastening his harness and standing up. 'We're en route to Socorro to meet a broker who has procured some supplies for us...'

'Who?' The Korrunai male asked and Abrajoma turned towards him.

'Talon Karrde.'

'Are you crazy? He sells to the Empire...'

'He sells to anyone with credits, Prirz,' Abrajoma said, folding his arms across his chest. 'He's a businessman and this is strictly business.'

'But...'

'That's enough. The rendezvous' in an hour and there's a lot of work to do. Lomchivv, take Prirz and get the cargo ready for the transport.'

The Wookie stood up, growling at Prirz who rose from his seat, heading from the bridge with a scowl on his face.

'What are you all sitting around for?' Abrajoma demanded, looking around at the others. 'Get yourselves prepped. Come on, move it...'

##################

Dani snapped the firing cap back onto her DH-17 pistol, testing the weight and balance in her hand, just as the door to the compartment open and a brown-furred Bothan entered. She was dressed in a loose white tunic and trousers, a compact blaster pistol in the holster on her sleeve.

'Have you ever fired that?' She asked, stopping to face her with her hands on her hips, Dani's lips tightening as she came to her feet. Turning to the makeshift shooting range at the other side of the compartment, her blaster snapped up and she fired off three shots, the bolts striking the head of the silhouetted target.

'Answer your question?' she asked, turning to face her, deliberately mimicking her posture.

'Yes,' the Bothan said, a quick smile flashing across her face. 'If our lives are going to be in your hands, then we should know whether we can trust you.'

'...fair enough,' Dani said, sitting down and holstering her blaster. 'I'm Dani.'

'Ser Gen'daes.'

'And you're, what, the chief spook around here?'

'Contrary to what you may have heard, not all Bothans are spies,' she said, her eyes narrowing. 'I am a Doctor...'

'I'm sorry. I assumed...' Dani began, just as Tara's voice came over the intercom.

'We're approaching the rendezvous. All hands, report to your stations...'

##################

'Entering Socorro's orbit,' Bisweis said and Abrajoma nodded.

'Alright. Tiar, scan for a beacon broadcasting on frequency 227.865.

'Scanning, now...' Tiar said, her hands flowing over the controls. 'I have a fix on the beacon...'

'Set a course,' Abrajoma said. 'Keep a watch on the sensors. I want to know if anyone is shadowing us...'

Dani tightened her harness as they dipped towards the planet, feeling the faint sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. She has never liked orbital descents. As they came through the atmosphere, the sandy, rocky expanse of the surface came into view, baking under the harsh sun.

'I'm detecting a settlement about 5 klicks to the east,' Prirz said, leaning over his console. 'It matches the location of the beacon and there's a landing strip on the west side.'

'Set us down,' Abrajoma said. 'Tara.'

'Alright,' Tara said. 'Dani, Prirz, you'll be with me. Maintain a perimeter during the exchange. Lomchivv, you and Cayshan will bring collect the supplies once the payment has been made.'

'Touching down,' Bisweis said and a faint thump ran through the airframe.

##################

Dani and Prirz flanked Tara as she strode down the ramp and onto the landing strip, where stacks of crates had been arranged in a loose semi-circle.

'A lot of guns here,' Dani whispered, glancing at the assembled spacers in rough leathers, blasters held at their sides.

'Karrde likes to make a strong first impression,' Tara replied. 'Reputation is everything in his business. As long as we don't do anything stupid, there's nothing to worry about...'

Waiting at the centre of the landing strip was a tall, black haired man dressed in a heavy leather jacket, with a white streak through his beard.

 _Karrde..._

They stopped at the bottom of the ramp, spreading out and Dani heard footsteps as Abrajoma descended the ramp behind them. Walking past them, he stopped in the middle of the landing strip, tucking his hands into his belt.

'Captain Abrajoma,' Karrde said.

'Karrde,' Abrajoma said. 'Do you have the supplies you promised us?'

'Of course. Do you have the credits?' He asked and Abrajoma pulled a stack of credit chips from pocket, tossing them to Karrde, who caught them in one hand.

'A pleasure doing business with you,' he said, pocketing the credits. 'My people will bring out the supplies. Lachton.'

'Right, boss,' A blonde haired spacer said, raising his voice. 'You heard the man. Let's get it done...'

##################

'Hyperspace jump complete,' Bisweis said. 'ETA at Lothal, 1 hour, 30 minutes.'

'Lothal?' Dani asked and Tara turned towards her, leaning against the command console with her arms folded across her chest.

'A world on the Outer Rim with a small Imperial Garrison. There's been a Rebel Cell there for years...'

'The great Spectre Squad,' Prirz said and Tiar swung round in her chair to face him.

'They've been operating under the Empire's nose for years...'

'Alright,' Abrajoma said, standing up. 'We've got work to do. Prirz, help Cayshan with the inventory of the supplies. Dani, you'll take the first watch on the bridge with Bisweis. Everyone else, get some food. Ser and Lomchivv, you'll take second watch. Get to it...'

##################

'You were in the Infantry,' Bisweis said and Dani looked up from her console.

'What?'

'You were a soldier...'

'I still am...'

'You've seen action?'

'I fought during the uprising on Sarapin and on Bestin. What about you?'

'I'm a flyer, not a fighter...'

'Then, why did you join the Rebellion? You could earn a living as a civilian freighter pilot...'

'I believe in what the Rebellion stands for. I may not be able to fight, but I have skills that can be of use. The Outer Rim is lawless, but we can at least see that there is some justice...'

'Yeah...'

##################

'You're both relieved,' Tara said, striding onto the bridge with Ser and Lomchivv. 'We'll be at Lothal in under 2 hours. Go on, get out of here.'

'Is she always like that?' Dani asked and Bisweis shrugged.

'Most of the time. Come on, let's get something to eat...'

##################

'Hey, it's the new girl,' a blonde-haired woman said, looking up from the table in the mess hall. 'Grab a seat. I'll get you some food...'

'...okay,' Dani said, sitting down as she returned, placing a tray of food in front of her.

'We've got nerf steak, mashed potato, some green stuff that we picked up on Bespin, but it actually tastes pretty good...'

'Thanks,' Dani said, picking up her fork and taking a mouthful of steak. 'I'm Dani...'

'Cayshan,' she said, with a grin. 'I'm the engineer on this rust bucket. It'll be nice to have another girl around...'

'What about Tiar and Ser?'

'Tiar's nice enough, in a sorta serene way. As for Ser, well, you've met her...'

'Yeah.' Dani said, with a shrug. Anyway, what do you know about Spectre Squad?'

'Depends. Do you want the rumours or the facts?'

'Uh...a little of both, I guess...'

'Well, they've been operating from Lothal for years and they've set-up an extensive network in the system. Reports differ, but they've shut down a gun-running ring, broken up a pirate band and destroyed two separate terrorist networks. Rumour has it that they have a Jedi working with them.'

'Hmph,' Bisweis said, without looking up from his meal. 'There's no Jedi in the Outer Rim. They're all sitting on their shebs back on Coruscant...'

'Anyway,' Cayshan said. 'However you look at it, Spectre Squad is one of the most effective cells we have. That's why it's so important that we get these supplies to them...'

'I guess,' Dani said, just as Tara's voice came over the comm.

'Attention, all hands. Reversion to real space in five minutes. All hands report to the Bridge...'

'Come on,' Cayshan said, standing up. 'Here's your chance to find out for yourself.'

##################

'Approaching Lothal City,' Bisweis said and Dani looked up at the viewport to see a sprawling mass of stone buildings and winding streets. Even from this altitude, she could see people in rough clothes walking through the streets, as well as the occasional flash of white armour.

'Stormtroopers,' she said and Tara turned towards her.

'Lothal is home to an Imperial Garrison. As long as we keep a low profile, we shouldn't have any trouble...'

'Commencing final approach,' Bisweis reported, bringing them into land in the middle of the docking bay next to a YV-80 Transport. Standing at the bottom of the ramp was a green-skilled Twi'lek in an orange flight suit and a tanned human with short black hair and an armoured shoulder plate

'What are you all sitting around for?' Abrajoma demanded. 'We've got a job to do...'

##################

Dani followed Abrajoma and Tara from the Tuna Boat, keeping one hand on the butt of blaster.

'Captain Syndulla,' Abrajoma said as he walked down the ramp and the Twi'lek turned towards him.

'Captain Bencro. Welcome to Lothal,' she said, gesturing to the man next to her. 'This is Kanan Jarrus...'

'Pleased to meet you,' Abrajoma said. 'We have your supplies...'

'Thank you,' Syndulla said. 'We'll put them to good use. Sabine, Ezra, Zeb. Help Captain Bencro's crew unload the supplies. We need to get them out of here as soon as we can...'

Dani glanced towards the YV-80 as three figures walked down the ramp. One was a skinny human kid who looked about 16 with scruffy dark blue hair, dressed in an orange jacket with a stylised wing motif on the back. The second was a Mandalorian, wearing their distinctive armour and helmet with the t-shaped visor, two blaster pistols on her belt. However, it was the third that held her attention. At least a head taller than she was, he was a purple furred humanoid with three digits on each hand.

A Lasat...

'Come on, kid,' he said, shoving the boy playfully in the back. 'You heard Hera. Let's get a move...'

The rest of his sentence was lost as there was a deafening roar that blew the hanger door in, armoured figures charging through.

'Stormies,' Tara yelled, drawing her blaster and snapping off a shot that caught one of them in the neck, pitching him backwards.

'Take cover,' Hera yelled, drawing her own blaster and ducking behind a packing crate. 'Covering fire. Zeb, Ezra, get the supplies. We'll hold them off.'

'Got it,' Zeb said. 'Come on, kid...'

Together, they raced up the ramp into the Tuna Boat, blaster fire ricocheting around them. Sprinting down the ramp, Dani took cover next to Sabine, snapping off a shot that drove one of the Stormtroopers back under cover. The Mandalorian half-rose from her crouch, her own blaster fire dropping another Stormtrooper with a pinpoint shot between his armour plates. Dani ducked back down as Zeb and Ezra came back down the ramp, each of the pushing a repulsor-skid loaded with crates. One of the Stormtroopers broke cover and raced towards them, his blaster firing and Dani shot him through his visor. As he toppled sideways, Zeb lead Ezra up the ramp and they disappeared into the YV-80.

'Go,' Abrajoma yelled, turning to Hera. We'll cover you...'

'We're not going to leave you...'

'You've got to get those supplies out of here. That's what this was all about. Go!'

'Alright,' Hera said, raising her voice. 'Spectres, fall back. I'll cover you.'

Kanan nodded, he and Sabine racing up the ramp while Hera opened fire, keeping the Stormies pinned down. Reaching the top of the ramp, Kanan and Sabine were joined by Ezra and Zeb, their weapons blazing and two more Stormies dropped.

'Hera!' Kanan yelled and she turned to sprint up the ramp towards the others as Ezra hit the control, the ramp closing before she reached the top.

This is bad, Dani thought, ducking as another blaster bolt struck the container that she was crouching behind. Now that the Spectres had reached the ship, they were badly outnumbered. She was about to rise to take another shot when Tara grabbed her, shoving her back onto her knees.

'Stay down,' she hissed, just as the YV-80's cannons opened up on the Stormtroopers, tearing through their armour like it was paper.

'Go,' Tara yelled, shoving her towards the Tuna Boat with Abrajoma following behind her, the three of them pounding up the ramp.

'Bisweis, we're onboard,' Abrajoma said, activating the com-panel inside the hatchway. 'Lift off.'

A humm ran through the air frame and Dani felt her stomach drop as Bisweis powered up the engines. She slumped against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

 _That was too close..._

##################

'Course set for Yavin IV,' Bisweis said as Dani followed Abrajoma and Tara onto the bridge.

'Good,' Abrajoma said, dropping into the command seat. 'Tara, Dani, good work. Get something to eat...'

##################

'You handled yourself well back there,' Tara said, as she took a swig of her ale.

'...thank you,' Dani said, as she sat down with her tray and speared a tuber with her fork, just as the lights dimmed and the deck rocked beneath their feet. 'What the hell...?'

'We've come out of hyperspace,' Tara said, standing up, just as Abrajoma came over the comm.

 _'All hands, report to battle stations...'_

##################

'What the hell happened?' Tara demanded as they raced onto the bridge.

'We've suffered a malfunction in our hyperdrive.' Abrajoma said, without looking round from the command console. 'Cayshan, talk to me...'

'It's not too bad, boss. Just a few burnt-out actuators. Give me an hour and we can be underway again...'

'We may not have an hour,' Tiar said. 'I'm picking up a vessel on long-range sensors on an intercept course. At current speed, they'll be on top of us in 20 minutes...'

'Are they broadcasting an ID?

'...negative...'

'Pirates,' Prirz said and Abrajoma nodded.

'Yeah. Well, we're not going down without a fight. Prirz, Dani, get on the guns. Bisweis, set an intercept course...'

'Are you crazy?' Dani asked and Abrajoma rounded on her.

'I've given my orders...'

'Yeah, and they're stupid ones that are going to get us all killed...'

'Do you have a better idea?'

'Yes. We surrender...'

'What?' Abrajoma exclaimed and Dani held his gaze.

'We surrender,' she said. 'We need to buy time to repair the hyperdrive. If they are Pirates, then they'll want to board us...'

'And...'

'And we let them. Once they come on board, we can ambush them...'

'How?' He asked and Dani pointed to the Tuna Boat's schematics that were displayed on the command console.

'This intersection here. It's the only way from the airlock, so we can catch them in a crossfire...'

'And how do we know they won't just blast us out of space?'

'Vessel has just entered weapons range,' Tiar said. 'I would say that they want us alive...'

'...alright. Tara, get everyone tooled up. Bisweis, Tiar, you stay here. As soon as Cayshan has repaired the hyperdrive, get us out of here...'

'Right, boss...'

##################

Dani crouched behind the cargo crates that they had hastily dragged into the two corridors leading off the intersection, leaving the path to the bridge. She was with Tara and Lomchivv on the left side, while Abrajoma, Ser and Prirz were on the right. With luck, the Pirates wouldn't see them until it was too late. She looked up at Lomchivv as the Wookie cocked his bowcaster with a growl and she gave him a smile.

 _'Enemy vessel docking,'_ Bisweis reported, his voice crackling from Abrajoma's comlink.

'Understood. No more communications. They might be listening in...'

Abrajoma slipped his comlink back into his pocket, just as a faint tremor ran through the hull.

 _They've docked. Here we go..._

Dani drew her blaster as the airlock door hissed open and she heard footsteps clanking on the deck as the Pirates came into view. They were dressed in rough leathers and carried a motley collection of blasters.

'Now!' Abrajoma yelled and Dani came up in a crouch, snapping off a shot that caught one of the Pirates in the shoulder, five more falling to the combined fire of the others.

'Move!' One of the Pirates yelled, shaking off his shock to break into a run, the rest of them following him down the corridor.

'Dammit!' Abrajoma snapped, ducking back as the Pirates opened fire, forcing them back under cover. 'Keep the pinned down. We need to give Cayshan enough time.'

Tara leant out from cover, her shot catching another pirate in the throat. Then, a bolt caught her in the shoulder and she staggered back with a grunt of pain, Prirz snapping off a shot that dropped another pirate while Ser dragged her back under cover. One of the pirates took out a comlink, raising it to his mouth.

'Kill him,' Abrajoma yelled, Lomchivv raising his bowcaster, the quarrel blowing a hole in his chest and pitching him backwards, the comlink dropping from his fingers. Before the other Pirates could react, Dani vaulted over the crates, snapping off two shots, catching the last pirate in the stomach and head. As he slumped sideways, she felt a humm run through the deck and footsteps echoed on the deck.

'Whoa, it's me,' Cayshan said, sprinting round the corner, her face and blonde hair streaked with grease, Dani and Tara lowering their blasters. 'The hyperdrive is fixed.'

'Bisweis,' Abrajoma said, pulling out his comlink.

 _'Already on it, boss. Better hang on to something, though...'_

'What do you mean?' Abrajoma asked, just as the deck rocked under their feet.

 _'We're under fire, but our shields are holding. Entering hyperspace in 3...2...1...'_

Dani felt her stomach squirm as they jumped to hyperspace and she holstered her blaster.

'Come on,' Abrajoma said. 'We've got work to do. Get these bodies into the mortuary and clear this mess up...'

##################

'Yavin IV Base, this is TNB-76642 requesting landing clearance.

 _'Acknowledged, TNB-76642. Clearance granted.'_ The flight controller said and Bisweis brought them down onto the landing field with barely a bump.

'Get the ship resupplied,' Abrajoma said, standing up. 'And transfer the bodies to the Medcentre. I'm going to report to the General...'

##################

'Welcome back, Captain Bencro,' General Dodonna said as Abrajoma entered the command room. A middle-aged man with white hair and beard, he carried an effortless air of authority.

'We're transferring a dozen bodies to your Medcentre,' Abrajoma said. 'Some pirates that we ran into on the Outer Rim.'

'And...what do you expect us to do with them?' He asked and Abrajoma shrugged.

'Doesn't bother me, General. Do you have another assignment for us, sir...?'

Dodonna held his gaze for a second before picking up a datapad from the console and handing it to him.

'This is Than Hannrirr,' he said as Abrajoma flicked through images of an Ishi Tib male. 'He's a major player in a black market weapons smuggling ring that Alliance Intelligence has been investigating for the last six months. Recently, they managed to track Hannrirr to a safehouse on Ryoone. If his previous behaviour is any indication, he'll only stay there for a few days so we have a short window of opportunity to apprehend him...'

'We'll leave as soon as we're resupplied,' Abrajoma said, tucking the datapad into his pocket and stalking away. Dodonna watched him go with a sigh before returning his attention to the command console.

'I don't know why you put up with his attitude...'

'Forgive me, your Highness,' Dodonna said, turning to the woman in a white tunic and trousers, her hair woven into an intricate braid. 'I didn't hear you come in...'

'That's alright. But, you didn't answer my question...' She said and Dodonna sighed.

'He's done more for the rebellion than most. And he completes the missions that we give him without complaint. We'll just have to deal with his attitude.'

'I suppose...'

##################

'Jump completed. ETA to Ryoone is 12 hours,' Bisweis said, standing up from the flight station and joining the others at the command station where a holographic image of a two-story house was rotating slowly.

'Alright,' Abrajoma said. 'This is Hannrirr's safehouse. According to Intelligence, he should be alone, but we won't take any chances. Cayshan, when we get there, you and Prirz will procure a speeder for us. Ser, Bisweis and Tiar, you'll stay with the ship in case we need extraction. Prirz, Dani, Lomchivv and Tara will be with me. Tara and Dani will make the grab while the rest of us are on standby as back-up. Everyone get some rest. We'll go as soon as we land...'

##################

'Are you still looking at those plans?' Tara asked and Dani looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

'I guess. I just want to be prepared...'

'I thought you could use some caf,' she said, sitting down opposite her and handing her the cup.

'...thank you,' Dani said, picking it up and taking a sip.

'You...remind me of myself when I was your age,' Tara said, sitting back with her arms folded. 'I was always working, always checking. You need to get some rest...'

'I'm not tired...' she said and Tara stood up.

'Alright. Come and join us in the Lounge. I'll beat you at Sabaac...'

'...you're on.'

##################

'Dammit,' Dani snapped, throwing down her cards and Tara grinned.

'I told you I'd win.'

'Yeah, yeah,' she muttered, stifling a yawn with her hand. 'Sorry. I think I'm gonna put my head down for a bit...'

She got to her feet and headed out of the Lounge, past Abrajoma who was standing in the doorway.

'Tara,' he said. 'Can I have a word?'

'...okay,' Tara said, getting up and following her out into the corridor. 'What is...?'

'You need to be careful,' Abrajoma said. 'You're getting too close...'

'What?'

'You heard me. You're getting too close to her. In this job, that's dangerous for both of you...'

'She's a courageous young woman,' Tara said. 'And I'm the XO. Unless you want to relieve me of duty, how I handle the crew is my responsibility...'

Before Abrajoma could reply, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

##################

Tara stopped outside the door to Dani's cabin, quietly opening the door. Inside, she was lying on her bunk, a datapad on the floor next to her. Quietly, she slipped into the room and pulled the blanket over her, scooping up the datapad. Placing it on the table, she slipped back out of the cabin, closing the door behind her.

##################

Dani woke with a start at the chime of her alarm and she sat up, pushing back the blankets as there was a knock at the door.

'Dani?' Tara said. 'Are you awake? We'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon. Get dressed and meet us on the bridge...'

'Alright,' Dani said, swinging her legs off the bunk, struggling into her pants and pulling on her jacket. 'I'll be there in a minute...'

##################

'Reversion in 3...2...1...' Bisweis said as they dropped out of hyperspace into orbit around Ryoone. 'Here we go...'

Bisweis took them down towards the planet and, a few minutes later, they were touching down in a dingy spaceport.

'Alright,' Abrajoma said, releasing his safety harness and standing up. 'Cayshan, you and Prirz get the speeder. Everyone else, make your preparations. I want us ready to go in an hour...'

##################

'This is it,' Cayshan said as she pulled the speeder up outside the safehouse and shut down the engine.

'Alright,' Abrajoma said, unfastening his safety harness and turning towards Tara and Dani.

'Are you two ready for this?' he asked and Tara glanced at Dani, who nodded.

'Alright. Cayshan,' he said and she pulled a small, black box from her pack, handing it to Tara.

'What's this?'

'An electronic lock breaker. I've made some modifications from the standard model, so it can try 3000 combinations a second and...'

'Cayshan!'

'Sorry, boss,' she said with a grin. 'Anyway, just attach it to the lock and it'll do the rest...'

'Right,' Tara said, slipping her portable comlink into her ear and opening the door, Dani climbing out after her. As casually as possible, they crossed the street and stopped outside the door to the safehouse, Tara attaching the code breaker to the lock. It beeped softly, green lights flickering on the front and the lock clicked as it opened.

'Come on,' she said, pushing open the door and slipping inside. Dani followed her through and up the stairs into a large room where Hannrirr was sitting on a couch next to the window.

'Don't move,' Tara said, raising her blaster as he started to sit up, Dani moving to flank her.

'Who are you?' he asked and Tara's eyes narrowed.

'The person who's pointing a blaster at you. Now, stand up, slowly,' she ordered and he obeyed, holding his arms away from his sides.

'Cuff him,' Tara said and Dani holstered her blaster, stepping towards him and pulling his arms behind his back.

'Don't make any sudden...argh!'

She staggered back as he slammed his elbow into her stomach and she lost her grip on his arm. Before she could recover, he had pulled a blaster from inside his jacket and pain blossomed in her side.

'Drop it,' Tara yelled, her own blaster firing, the bolt catching Hannrirr in the leg and he stumbled, the blaster clattering from his hand.

'Stay down,' Tara snarled, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing her blaster to his head. 'Boss, target secured, but Dani's injured...'

##################

'Medic!' Abrajoma yelled as he pounded up the ramp. 'Ser! Get down here. Medic!'

Behind him, Tara and Prirz were helping Dani up the ramp, followed by Lomchivv, who had his hand firmly on Hannrirr's shoulder.

'Get him to the brig,' Abrajoma snapped and Lomchivv growled, shoving Hannrirr ahead of him just as Ser arrived with her medkit, dropping to her knees next to Dani.

'What's happened?'

'Single blaster wound to the side,' Tara said. 'Low caliber pistol, but she's in a lot of pain...'

'This will hurt,' Ser said and Dani hissed as she pressed her fingers to her side, gritting her teeth.

'She's got some internal damage,' Ser said. 'Kidney would be my guess, but I need to run some scans to be certain. I'll give her something for the pain, but we'll need to get her into the bacta tank...'

She pulled out a single use syringe and pressed it to Dani's neck.

'Come on,' Tara said, helping her to her feet. 'We'll get you fixed up in no time...'

##################

Tara watched as Dani floated in the Bacta Tank with a breath mask over her face, her fist clenching.

'How long will she need to be in there?'

'At least another hour,' Ser said, without looking up from her datapad.

'At least? Don't you know?'

'Her injury is severe and there is a limit to what even Bacta can achieve. It is possible that she may require surgery...'

'Is there a chance that she could die?'

'It is a possibility...'

'Alright. ...keep me posted. I'm going to check on the prisoner...'

##################

'Has he given you any trouble?' Tara asked as she stepped into the brig and Lomchivv growled. He was standing opposite the cell, his bowcaster held in both hands, his eyes fixed on Hannrirr.

'Alright. I'm here to relieve you,' Tara said and Lomchivv rumbled, shaking his head.

'I'll be fine, Lom,' she said, loosening her blaster in her holster. 'You can't stay on duty forever. Go on. Get out of here.'

Lomchivv hesitated for a second before slinging his bowcaster over his shoulder and walking out of the brig. Tara waited until the sound of his footsteps had faded and then crossed to the cell, unlocking the door. Stalking inside, she grabbed Hannrirr by his jacket and hauled him up until his face was close to hers.

'What are you...argh!' He gasped as Tara's fist buried itself in his stomach and she shoved him backwards. As he hit the floor, she kicked him hard in the chest, sending him rolling over with a grunt of pain.

'You bastard,' she snarled. 'If she dies because of you...'

She reached down to her holster and was just about to draw her pistol when someone cannoned into her, slamming her into the cell wall.

'Stand down,' Abrajoma snapped, twisting her arm behind her back and grabbing her pistol. 'Cayshan.'

He tossed her blaster toward the door and Cayshan caught it, levelling it at Hannrirr.

'Get her out of here,' Abrajoma snarled, shoving her towards the door and drawing his own blaster pistol.'

'He could have killed Dani...'

'And Intelligence needs him alive, Tara. We all know the stakes. Now, get out of here...'

'Tara...' Cayshan said, reaching for her arm, but she shook her off, stalking out into the corridor just as he comlink beeped.

'...yes?'

 _'Tara, it's Ser. You need to get down here...'_

'...I'm on my way...'

##################

'What's going on...?' Tara demanded as she stormed into the Medbay, stopping when she saw Dani sitting up in bed with a bandage wrapped around her abdomen.

'Hey,' she said, smiling weekly as Ser stepped out from her office.

'She's very lucky,' she said. 'She'll still need to rest for a few days, but I don't think she's going to need surgery...'

'Thank you,' Tara said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her. 'I'll stay with her for now...'

'Very well,' Ser said, heading back towards her office. 'I'll be back to check on you soon...'

'I'm sorry,' Tara said, as soon as she left and Dani frowned.

'For what?'

'For this. I should have checked whether Hannrirr was armed...'

'You also saved my life,' Dani said. 'If you hadn't have been there, I'd be dead...'

'Yeah...'

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
